Coeur Volés
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: Hatake Kakashi…  "Du bist schön, Tenten. Au revoir, Belle!"  Kau cantik, Tenten. Sampai jumpa,cantik!  Is this destiny?
1. Chapter 1 : Zusammentreffen

Fanfic baru hay hay :D *padahaladayangmasihnumpuk*  
>Buat readers maaf banget. Otak masih stuck habis ulangan semester nih.<br>Yah inilah hasil dari otak yang habis diperes baru dibejek-bejek.  
>KakaTen lagi. Dengan plot yang beda, tentunya. Nyahahahaha~<br>AU. Karena saya lahir di dunia modern.  
>Akan ada trilingual using di fic satu ini. Siapkanlah kamus anda, hohoho.<p>

Warning: Mild Geje-ness. Lol.  
>Pairing: KakaTen, KakaAyame.<p>

Music theme (yang didengerin author sambil nulis) : Avril Lavigne – Smile

Coeur Volés

Chapter 1: Zusammentreffen

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ayame-chan...where are we going?"  
>Ayame-chan…kita mau kemana?<em>

_"We're leaving Detroit, honey."  
>Kita meninggalkan Detroit, sayang.<em>

_"What? Why?"  
>Apa? Kenapa?<em>

_"Well...we can't live there anymore."  
>Well…kita tak bisa tinggal disana lagi.<em>

_"But Tou-san is still in our house!"  
>Tapi Tou-san masih ada dirumah kita!<em>

_"Tou-san's not coming."  
>Tou-san tidak ikut.<em>

_"Eh?"  
>Eh?<em>

_"Kaa-san's already on our destination. We'll meet her soon."  
>Kaa-san sudah sampai di tujuan kita. Kita akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi.<em>

_"Are we moving? Where are we going to?"  
>Apa kita pindah? Kita mau kemana?<em>

_"Do you know why Kaa-san taught you japanese language? Do you still remember your lessons?"  
>Apa kamu tahu kenapa Kaa-san mengajarimu bahasa jepang? Masih ingat pelajaran bahasa jepangmu?<em>

_"Yes."  
>Ya.<em>

_"That's good. Because we're moving to Konoha, Japan."  
>Itu bagus. Karena kita pindah ke Konoha, Jepang.<em>

.

.

.

.

.

**11 tahun kemudian. Konoha, Jepang.**

"Onee-chan...mereka cerai, ya?"

Kulihat ekspresi kakakku menjadi kaku. Tampaknya dia tidak siap akan pertanyaanku itu.

"Eh?"

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san." aku menunduk. "Waktu dulu aku masih kecil jadi belum mengerti benar. Jadi kau merahasiakannya dariku kan?"

"Tenten..." kasur tempat Ayame-chan berada berderik lemah. Mungkin dia bergerak mendekatiku.

"Kau bohong dengan memberitahuku To-san tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Terus begitu sampai dia pensiun baru bisa menyusul kita. Tapi kenyataannya-"

"Tenten."

Aku mengangkat mata coklatku. Ayame-chan tersenyum. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah cerai 11 tahun lalu."

...

Aku mendecak kesal, memegang dahiku sendiri. "How could I be so stupid...you fooled me."

Ayame tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "You're late eleven years to beat me over that. Now it's ancient artifact."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata. Bukan salahku dong, tertipu oleh kebohongan yang begitu meyakinkan. Lagipula aku masih sangat kecil waktu orangtua kami bercerai. Dia? Yang duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit itu? Dia kakakku. Ayame. Sekilas kami akan tampak sama kalau rambut kami diurai. Apa boleh buat, kami kan lahir dari orangtua yang sama. Tapi untuk disebut kembar aku sangat anti. Itulah kenapa rambutku kucepol panda. Aku? Aku Tenten. Aku hanya gadis remaja biasa dengan mata coklat yang lagi-lagi identik dengan milik kakakku. Kenapa aku tidak punya marga dan marga Ayame tidak kusebut, ceritanya panjang. Yang pasti kami berdua sudah jelas sangat tidak mendukung perpecahan orangtua kami. Bila disuruh memilih antara Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sebenarnya aku akan lebih memilih Tou-san. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami ikut Kaa-san adalah karena ia perempuan. Dia akan memerlukan sosok laki-laki di hidupnya suatu hari nanti, pasti. Namun kami berdua pun juga perempuan. Tou-san pasti mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan uangnya yang banyak hasil bisnis kulinernya itu. Kaa-san pun sebenarnya sama, hanya saja akan lebih baik jika kami menemaninya.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasan perceraian mereka. Setiap hari aku berdoa kami akan kembali berkumpul. Sampai saat itu, marga kami tak akan jelas.

"Bagaimana sekolah? Kau naik kelas dua kan?"

Aku menggeleng, mencoba keluar dari lamunanku. "Biasa saja. Aku masuk kelas IPA II."

"Bagus itu."

"Tapi tidak bisa mengalahkanmu yang dulu IPA I. Wahai mahasiswi beasiswa Oxford University."

"Hei." Ayame menurunkan alisnya. "Kau lupa? Aku kan murid drop out Harvard."

Aku mendengus. "Itu karena kau sakit-sakitan seperti sekarang. Makanya cepatlah sembuh."

Ayame memandang ke langit-langit. Matanya menerawang. "Setidaknya sebelum aku pergi lagi aku ingin melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali."

Ah. Tentu saja. Pacar lamanya. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Tunggu dulu, memang dia pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya? Oh ya. Tidak pernah!

"Kau tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san melarangmu menemuinya, kan?"

Dia tersenyum. "Since when did that stop me to try?"

"...never, I guess?"

Ia menoleh padaku. "Exactly."

"Aku tidak mau ikutan kalau kau kualat nanti." ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk neraka sendiri, lalu menghantuimu~" ia mengangkat tangannya loyo sambil memasang ekspresi seram.

Aku yang tidak tertarik untuk pura-pura takut menepis tangannya. "Very funny. Aku pulang ya, sudah sore."

"Cepat sekali? Kau takut pulang malam ya?"

Tas messenger punyaku kututup risletingnya cepat, sebelum menghempaskannya ke belakang. "Aku ada peer. Bukan berarti aku ngerti sih...paling besok nyontek Sakura. Sudah, ya."

Aku baru saja beranjak dari kursiku saat Ayame menarik lenganku. Aku heran karenanya. "Apa?"

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Lima belas."

"Menurutmu salah tidak kalau aku berpendapat gaya rambutmu tidak sesuai umur?"

Mata kiriku nge-twitch. Gaya rambut cepol kembarku ini maksudnya? Tapi gaya ini dibuat oleh Kaa-san saat masih ada Tou-san dulu...

Jemari Ayame yang lentik menyusuri rambutnya yang diikat longgar di bahunya. Sederhana tapi elegan. Dari dulu dia sangat anggun. Pintar dan cantik. Aku iri padanya.

"Beri aku lima belas menit." lalu dia tersenyum penuh makna.

Aku tahu apa arti senyum itu. "Tapi hanya lima belas menit."

Ia mengangguk. "Lima belas menit."

Helaan nafasku terdengar jelas ketika badanku kembali terhempas ke atas kursi.

"Do it fast."

Ayame tertawa kecil. "Will do."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Suit suiiit! Cewek! Cantik banget sih?"

Grrh...

"Yaelah! Jual mahal dia! Haha!"

Aku memejamkan mataku kesal. Ini semua karena ide bodoh Ayame. Bukan hanya menata rambutku, dia bahkan berhasil membujukku untuk ganti baju. Ini sih hobinya dia aja dandan! Cuma karena lagi sakit dia melampiaskannya padaku. Untunglah aku bersikeras mengenakan hot pants selutut dibawah summer dress semiformal yang melambai-lambai ini. Gimana tidak melambai, sudah tipis dan ringan, bertaburan renda dan pita pula. Uuh...dan lagi, kenapa harus-hiperbolis sangat, PINK? Aku paling benci warna irasional kesukaan barbie satu ini! Maaf, Sakura. Tapi aku memang tidak suka.

Untuk rambut lagi-lagi dia berulah ala princess. Ada kepang di dua sisi wajahku, dengan proporsi imbang oleh sang ahli modis, Ayame. Rambutku diurai dan dua kepang tadi diikat ke belakang menggunakan pita atau apalah itu namanya. Last touch, dia menyematkan ornamen himawari di kepalaku sebelah kanan. Hasilnya fantastis! Aku hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri di kaca. Hiperbolis? Karena aku bukan gadis biasa.

"Summer chick, hah? Konyol." gerutuku. Mentang-mentang lagi musim panas pake embel-embel summer segala.

...

Tanpa alasan yang jelas aku tersenyum tipis sambil terus berjalan.

_"Tou-san! Do I look cute in this summer dress?"  
>Tou-san! Apa aku terlihat manis mengenakan summer dress ini?<em>

_"Whoa, you're not, Tenten! I'm afraid you're not."  
>Whoa, tidak, Tenten! Sayangnya tidak.<em>

_"What? Why?"  
>Apa? Kenapa?<em>

_"You're beautiful, honey. It has a wider extent of meanings than cute or pretty. Remember that."  
>Kau cantik, sayang. Kata itu punya arti yang lebih banyak dari manis atau lucu. Ingat itu.<em>

_"I never knew that."  
>Aku tidak tahu tentang itu.<em>

_"Now you do. Don't you agree with me?"  
>Sekarang kau tahu. Apa kau setuju denganku?<em>

_"Yes! I love you, Tou-san!"  
>Ya! Aku sayang Tou-san!<em>

Pandanganku mengabur. Kaa-san...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa cerai dengan Tou-san? Kenapa...

Brets!

"Kyaaa!" jeritku, ada yang mendorongku kasar. Saat mataku terbuka setelah terpejam kaget beberapa detik lalu, kudapati sosok laki-laki tertutup hood jaketnya berlari menjauh, mengenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

Dan tasku...raib!

"Hei...! Kembalikan tasku!" teriakku masih merasa kurang fokus karena flashback. Dengan tenaga seribu kuda aku memasang kuda-kuda berlari untuk mengejar pencopet yang semakin menjauh. "Kubilang..."

Entah bodoh atau apa pencopet itu menoleh ke belakang. He he. He he he he he he...

Dash!

"TUNGGUUU! PENCOPET TAK TAHU DIRI! BIAR KUREMUKKAN BADANMU SINI!"

...dia akan kubunuh. Tidak ada siapapun lolos dari juara nasional kendo Konoha.

Kaget, si pencopet menambah laju larinya. Gila, berantakan banget gayanya. Masa bodo deh, yang penting aku hanya harus mempersempit jarak-

"Berhenti!"

Eh...

Seperti slowmo di film, sebuah siluet kekar melesat cepat melebihi kecepatanku yang dulu juara estafet SD. Sekilas, sosok itu berkilau silver di kepalanya, dan yang kutahu dia lebih besar, lebih tinggi dan...

Clik.

...mata onyx yang malas. Heh?

Tertegun, tanpa sadar kakiku menurun kecepatannya hingga benar-benar berhenti. Peluh mulai membentuk di dahiku karena panasnya terik sinar matahari musim panas. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa teriknya juga mempengaruhi pandanganku. Orang yang berteriak tadi pastilah laki-laki. Atletik, kalau melihat bentuk tubuhnya. Kecepatan larinya tak biasa.

"Hei! Tidak sopan memperlakukan wanita seperti itu. Biar kuberi kau pelajaran."

Aku menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

Buk! Bak!

Hiyee~ pertarungan unik. Tapi sudah jelas pencopet barusan kalah. Kalau nggak, fanfiction ini nggak bakal jalan.

Pencopet itu pun kabur dengan luka-luka yang harus ditanggung olehnya, meninggalkan tasku ditangan pahlawanku. Clíche banget. Ya sudahlah.

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri pria berambut silver itu. T-shirt polo yang dia kenakan tampak agak basah terembes keringat. Saat kakiku berhenti, punggungnya menghadapku angkuh. Lebar banget. "Anu, makasih..." ucapku ragu.

Dia berbalik. "Sama-sama."

"Wuah!"

"A-ada apa?"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Oke Tenten, tenanglah. Kau kaget hanya karena orang itu mengenakan masker. Yeah...masker. Memangnya musim panas sama seperti musim semi, ya? Kok ada orang yang alergi serbuk bunga di cuaca panas kering begini, sih?

"Maaf. Aku kira kau orang yang kukenal, jadi..." bohongku dengan lancarnya. "Anu...meine tasche?"

"Eh?"

Ups! Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Yang keluar malah bahasa jerman. Jepang, jepaaang...

"Gomen. Maksudku...bisa kuambil tasku?"

Dari gerak-gerik kerutan kain masker putihnya kontraksi otot mirip gerakan orang tersenyum muncul. "Tentu. Ini."

"Arigato. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." ucapku setelah tasku settled di tangan, menunduk penuh hormat.

"Tidak perlu begitu. Sudah kewajibanku."

Aku mengerutkan alis, menegakkan badan memandangi pria di hadapanku. Apa maksudnya kewajiban?

Senyumannya masih tetap disana. Tanpa memberi peringatan tangannya yang besar menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lembut. "Gentlemen help beautiful girls in distress, don't they?"

Haaah...?

Bahasa inggrisnya fluent sekali. "Kau...dari awal tahu maksudku dong?"

"Hm?"

"Saat kubilang 'meine tasche'."

"Ah, itu sih..."

Mataku berbinar menatap mata onyxnya yang pemalas. Ada ahli bahasa asing selain-ehem-aku dan Ayame di sekitar sini. Mungkin saja dia juga dulu tinggal di luar negeri. Bisa saja dengan bantuannya aku bisa pergi kembali ke detroit untuk menemui Tou-san.

"..."

"..."

Dia menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Tidak tahu, tuh. Hahaha."

Jedeeeeeeer!

"Apa? Tapi kau bisa bicara bahasa inggris dengan lancar!"

"Eh...yah, untuk bahasa inggris aku lancar. Tapi Jerman-ku sama sekali nol."

Yah, kecewa deh. Tapi kan benar juga. Tidak semua orang lancar berbahasa asing trilingual. Lagian apa hubungannya juga bahasa Jerman sama Detroit? Detroit kan di USA, bahasa nasionalnya bahasa inggris. Lah Jerman kan jauh beda. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku untuk berspekulasi terlalu jauh. Belum tentu juga dia mau bantu aku mencari Tou-san. Kenal juga nggak.

"Ah. Lupakan saja. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf sudah merepotkan." sambungku asal.

Dia tersenyum dengan mata tertutup, kesannya ramah sekali. "Anytime."

Aku mengepaskan tali tasku di bahu. Sekarang pulang. Saat aku hendak mengucapkan sayonara-bukan berarti aku tidak ingin menemuinya lagi, sih-ekspresi mukanya membiru. "Ada apa?"

"Ah...tidak apa-apa. Kunci rumahku hilang."

Mataku terbelalak."Tidak apa-apa katamu? Memang kau bawa kunci serep?"

Rambut durian yang menentang gravitasi miliknya bergoyang diterpa angin saat dia menoleh menatapi sungai lebar di turunan dekat trotoar tempat kami berdiri. Di pinggir perairan rerumputan tumbuh rapi, menari mengikuti alunan musik supersonik angin. Mata coklatku berkilau takjub menyaksikan pemandangan sunset di ujung sungai. Rasanya seolah sungai itu tak berujung di hilir sana, dan garis titik hilang pandangan mata biasa membuatnya tampak layaknya bentangan horizon. Kilauan pantulan sinar mentari senja yang belum menyentuh garis cakrawala di permukaan air berwarna oranye kekuningan, pemandangan yang jarang kulihat karena biasanya aku pulang larut. Di kala itu, bintang-bintang telah bertaburan di kelamnya langit malam.

"Aku tidak punya. Tapi bisa kucari; tadi sepertinya kunciku jatuh ke bawah sana."

"Eh..."

Sraaaaaak!

Eh! Bujubuneng! Orang itu main loncat aja kebawah!

"Tung-rerumputannya tinggi! Mencarinya bakal susah lho!" teriakku memperingatkan.

Zrak! Ia mendarat kaki duluan dengan gaya ninja. Celana panjang burgundy miliknya lusuh ternoda tanah dan lumatan rumput. "Daripada tidur diluar rumah ini lebih baik, kan?"

Oh ya...dia tidak punya kunci serep dan satu-satunya kunci jatuh ke kasur rumput. Entah aku harus terharu atau apa. Ngenes banget jadi orang ini. "Kok bisa jatuh?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan bokongnya yang menghadap padaku dari bawah, merangkak-rangkak diantara rerumputan. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau rerimbunan pohon juga eksis di sini?

Woohoo...bokongnya seksi...ehem.

"Dropped and kicked. Wouldn't happen if I didn't try to help."

"Great, now it's my fault."

"Didn't say that."

"Then let me help."

Dia menoleh keatas. "What?"

Sraaaaaak!

"Sebentar lagi gelap. Dua orang mencari akan lebih cepat." kuangkat tanganku meminta dia diam. "Anggap ucapan terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kita impas."

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari sudah separuh tenggelam saat aku sadar menjadi betapa kacaunya dandanan ala Ayame pada diriku. Ohmageee, dia akan sangat cerewet kalau tahu. Buh. Like I care. She's not here anyway.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghela nafas sebentar. Terburu-buru juga tidak akan ketemu. Aku meraih ke belakang, mengikat rambutku jadi pony tail rendah. Tak lama jemariku kembali sibuk mengacak-acak alang-alang dan rumput, kali ini mendekati posisi orang itu. Mataku menangkap kilatan asing di dekat jangkauan pandangku. Jangan-jangan!

"Dapat!"

Greb! Tangan kami bertumpuk satu sama lain.

Deg.

Mukaku memerah. Tangannya sangat besar dan hangat.

"Ah. Wah, kita hebat." ucapnya sembari tersenyum melihat tangan kami. Aku tahu ia tersenyum dari seringnya ia menutup mata. Dia sepertinya orang baik.

"Ah..." aku menunduk malu, menghalangi mataku dengan poni. "Sampai kapan kau akan memegangi tanganku?" kataku agak judes.

Dia spontan melempar tangannya ke udara. "Gomen."

Aku menggerutu tidak jelas, memungut kunci dibawah telapak tanganku. "Nih." kusodorkan kunci mungil itu padanya. Lapisan besi permukaan kunci berkilau di sudut tertentu, tersinar cahaya senja dari segala arah; pantulan matahari itu sendiri dan dari celah dedaunan pohon diatas kami. Seperti permata saja.

Wuuuuush...

Angin semilir berhembus menyapu dari hilir. Peluh ditubuh terasa menghilang begitu saja. Aku memejamkan mataku refleks, takut kemasukan debu dan dedaunan yang tersapu arus angin.

"Arigato."

Eh...

Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik kelopak mataku. Tadi dia bilang apa?

Deg.

Rembesan keringatnya menempel erat pada kain masker. Akibatnya senyuman sejuta wattnya tampak jelas dari kelinan kain, dibantu cahaya matahari senja.

Ih...waooow! Ga...gan...teng...

Mataku terbuka penuh. Entah dia nggak sadar aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang separo nggak keliatan itu atau apa, tapi kayaknya memang gak nyadar dianya!

"Ah...hau...?" gumamku nggak jelas. Dia mengambil kunci dari tanganku, tanpa diduga meraihku. Aku yang geer melihat gerakannya seakan ia mau menciumku memejamkan mata. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul diri sendiri dan menulis besar-besar ORANG BODOH di dahiku.

"Ada daun di rambutmu. Oh. Kau tahu daun apa ini?"

Jdeeeng!

"Ng...nggak tahu." jawabku antara menahan malu dan lega dia tak sadar.

"Kuperlihatkan sesuatu." katanya semangat. Kuperhatikan daun di tangannya itu bulat, kecil tapi dapat dipegang. Dia membawanya ke mulut dibawah masker, dan untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi sunyi. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan daun itu lagi. "Tak ada suara, daunnya robek."

Aku berkedip menatap dua potongan daun di telapak tangannya. Garis diameter daun tampaknya adalah kunci robeknya daun. Tapi benar-benar robek. Dan tak bersuara. "Kelihatannya mudah."

Dia tertawa kecil, memandangiku dengan tatapan kau-polos-sekali-unyu-deh yang pastinya membuatku ilfil berat. "Dia juga bilang begitu. Nyatanya tidak semua orang bisa."

Deg.

"Dia...siapa?" tanyaku was-was.

Dia tersenyum padaku, tapi kali ini kurang ceria. Bahkan terbilang sedih. "Kau mengingatkanku pada pacarku."

Deg.

"Kau hampir mirip dengannya."

"O-oh..."

Aku meringsek di tempatku duduk. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Aneh. Apa karena belum makan siang, ya?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"E-eh?" aku sontak mengangkat wajah. "Ah, aku juga." sambungku sambil menepuk-nepuk kotoran dan debu yang menempel di summer dress PINK punya Ayame. Astaga. Aku harus mencucinya segera. Or she's gonna kill me.

Orang itu tersenyum kembali, agak mencondongkan badannya agar tinggi kami sama; kepala kami sejajar. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada lutut. "Arigato atas bantuannya ya, chibi. Aku bersyukur sekali."

Mukaku terasa panas saat jarak wajah kami berdekatan. "Sama-sama. Aku juga berterimakasih kau tadi membantuku. Meskipun sebenarnya aku bisa mengejar copet itu sendiri." aku mengerdikkan bahu.

"Benarkah?" ia tertawa geli. "Kalau begitu tadi sebenarnya aku juga tidak perlu bantuanmu karena saat tangan kita tumpang tindih aku juga melihat kunciku."

"Benar juga." aku nge-sweatdropped.

Tangannya mengusap pipiku lembut. "Kau jadi lusuh begini. Harus dibersihkan." tanpa menyadari suhu wajahku yang terus naik dia merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan abu-abu. Yap, selanjutnya sapu tangan itu ia usapkan di pipiku. "Gadis cantik sepertimu tetap manis dengan corengan noda, ya."

"Apa itu pujian?" tanyaku dengan nada jutek dibuat-buat.

"Pujian." balasnya serius.

Oh wow. Belum pernah ada yang memujiku begitu. Apa seharusnya aku merasa senang?

"Gomen. Biasanya orang memujiku 'cakep', jadi aku agak..."

Alisnya bertaut. "Cakep?"

Aku menghela nafas. Sampai kapan nih dia mau ngelapin mukaku. "Aku wakil kapten klub kendo. Got it?"

"Andai mereka tahu kalau mereka salah besar." gumamnya.

"Tidak masalah buatku. Aku memang tidak secantik kakakku."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanganku meremas-remas tali tas begitu kami sudah kembali ke trotoar di pinggir jalan. "Aku baik saja. Tidak usah diantar."

Dia menatapku bingung sambil memegangi sepedanya. "Aku ikhlas kok. Bahaya kalau sendirian jalan kaki ke stasiun."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menolak. "Nggak usah. Lagipula arahnya berlawanan. Aku bisa jaga diri, kok."

Ia menutup matanya bijak sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau punya pulpen?"

Alisku turun. "Ya."

Ia menurunkan standar sepedanya. Menunjuk punggung lengannya yang tidak terbalut kain lengan dia tersenyum padaku melalui masker putihnya sembari berkata. "Tulis nama dan nomor hapemu. Aku ingin membalas budimu lain kali aku ada kesempatan."

"Eh..." pipiku merona. "Ti-tidak perlu sejauh itu. Aku kan ikhlas membantumu."

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menatap beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum nakal. "I insist."

...

Aku menunduk pasrah. "Baik."

Sret...sret...

"Sudah." aku menutup pulpen yang kupakai untuk menulis di tangannya. "Aneh juga ya, kita dari tadi ngobrol tapi belum berkenalan."

"Kau benar. Mungkin kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, hanya saja perlu menempuh waktu selama ini untuk saling menemukan satu sama lain."

Maybe we have met before, it's just taken this long to find each other.

"Eh?"

Rasanya seperti Dé ja vu. Dimana ya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Aku ke arah sana." katanya sambil menunjuk arah punggungku menghadap. "Ah, aku ke arah sana." responku setengah melamun, menunjuk arah berlawanan.

Kakinya menendang standar sepeda, lalu menaikinya. "So I guess this is goodbye." ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, ya. Benar." jawabku seadanya.

Ia pun mengayuh sepedanya menjauhiku sementara aku berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa, ya?

"Du bist schön, Tenten. Au revoir, Belle!"

Eh...

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tepat saat angin kembali berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Kudapati punggung lelaki misterius itu membalas pandanganku. Ia kayuh sepedanya dengan cepat ke ujung jalan, mengambil manuver tajam ke belokan kanan. Dalam adegan yang sepersekian detik itu, dari tempatku melihatnya diatas sepeda, sinar mentari senja lagi-lagi membuat masker di wajahnya nampak transparan. Dan detik itu aku nyaris mati ketika jantungku berhenti melihat wajah tersenyumnya dari samping.

Deg.

Tadi itu...bahasa jerman dan bahasa perancis...? Tapi tadi dia bilang tidak bisa bahasa jerman. Tapi barusan bisa. Dan kenapa coba pake masker segala? Harusnya tadi aku nanya. Padahal kalau dibuka mungkin dia bisa jadi model, artis atau aktor.

Baik hati pula.

Tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh tasku. Ada sensasi lembut yang terasa dibanding permukaan tasku yang dibalut leather jeans. Kulihat, kain sapu tangan abu-abu milik cowok tadi menyembul keluar dari kantong tasku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya mendekati tasku. Nggak mungkin kan sapu tangan ini jalan sendiri ke tasku?

Kuambil sapu tangan itu, membentangnya untuk melihat keseluruhan desain dari permukaannya. Di pinggir kain, diujung sapu tangan terdapat coretan pulpen. Aku menyipitkan mata.

Hatake Kakashi.

Deg.

Dia sengaja memberi sapu tangan dengan namanya didalam. Dibaliknya ada coretan nomor handphone.

Dasar aneh, mengaku tidak bisa bahasa jerman sama sekali tapi nyatanya bisa bicara menggunakan bahasa jerman dan perancis sekaligus. Entah harus kusebut sombong atau rendah hati.

Gyut. Kugenggam sapu tangan itu di dadaku. Hangat. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum menyimpul di bibirku.

Hatake Kakashi…

_"Du bist schön, Tenten. Au revoir, Belle!"  
>Kau cantik, Tenten. Sampa jumpa,cantik!<em>

Is this destiny?

.

.

.

.

.

Kamus ketjil:  
>Coeur Volés : Stolen heart<br>Zusammentreffen : Encounter

Review :DD


	2. Chapter 2 : Soiree

Alohaaa everyone :D *nari-nari gak jelas* makasih buat yg udah nge-review. Support kalian sangat berarti buatku. Dibanding silent reader aku lebih menghargai yang repot2 memberi review karena adanya review dari kalian itu tanda ada yg membaca dan review membuat hati author manapun senang . Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this! Carry on! :*

Selalu tengok ke kamus ketjil di akhir cerita, ya. Karena disana ada terjemahan yg penting.

Theme song (yg author dengerin tanpa henti) : Demi Lovato – Skyscraper

Chapter 2: Soiree

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Kau sudah pulang."

Lho, suara itu...

Aku bergegas melempar sepatu kets yang kupakai, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana jadinya nanti setelah kutelantarkan begitu saja. Pintu masuk apartemen kubiarkan terbuka lebar. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah menghampiri sumber suara yang sangat kukenal tadi.

"Ne-neji!" seruku mengenali rambut kecoklatan gelap miliknya.

Dia menoleh dari posisinya di meja makan. "Hn?"

Hoh...aku lega sekali melihatnya. Kulempar tasku ke sofa, mataku bersinar penuh harap ketika tubuhku melayang ke arah Neji. "Neji~"

Bruk!

"Aw!" rintihku kesakitan. Saat kubuka mata, baru aku sadar kalau Neji melemparku ke atas meja makan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menyerang seperti itu." tukasnya dingin.

Alisku mengerut. Kupelototi sosok Neji yang terbalik dari sudut pandangku. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Aku barusan mau memelukmu!"

Neji mengerutkan alis balik. "Kau...apa yang kau kenakan?"

"Kenapa? Pasti aneh kan, melihatku dengan baju seperti ini?" tukasku judes seraya bangkit. Ow, tulang punggungku sakit sekali. Perlahan kuusap punggungku. "Kau pria yang kasar, Neji."

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau wanita jadi-jadian, Tenten."

"WHAT?"

"Lihat saja dirimu." kursi berderak menggesek lantai saat Neji berdiri. "Dandananmu tidak cocok dengan perawakanmu yang kasar. Berkacalah. Kau tampak…aneh."

Pipiku terasa panas. Jantungku bak dihujam beribu pisau mendengarnya. Kok..sejak kapan aku jadi peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang tentangku?

"Lalu, aku peduli? Kau tahu kan aku melakukannya demi kakakku? Lagipula..." aku mengambil jeda untuk menelan ludah. "Ada yang memujiku cantik jadi kurasa aku tidak jadi-jadian seperti yang kau bilang."

...

Wow. Aku mengatakannya. Aku melakukannya, bukan? Dari mana rasa percaya diri ini datang...aku tidak tahu. Tapi wajah orang itu terlintas di benakku dan, aku mengatakan hal itu.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Kedengarannya seperti kau baru bertemu seseorang."

Aku merona. "M-maksudmu?"

"Seseorang yang pengelihatannya setengah buta." ujarnya sambil beranjak.

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Neji sebelum akhirnya meloncat dari atas meja, mengejarnya penuh geram.

"Nejiii! Kau sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Srrrrrrrrs...

Aah...mandi air panas setelah beraktifitas dengan Neji memang enak. Dasar, dia kasar sekali sih. Ah, jangan salah paham. Beraktifitas disini maksudku adalah belajar. Aku berhasil membujuknya untuk mengajariku belajar matematika. Dan kasar yang kumaksud disini adalah kasar dalam artian menegur kesalahanku. Hyuga Neji itu temanku. Titik. Aku sadar beberapa orang berasumsi kami pacaran tapi kutegaskan lagi. Kami. Hanya. Teman.

"Fuh..." helaku dibawah hujan siraman shower air panas. Nikmat.

'Du bist schön, Tenten'

Aku membuka mata yang terpejam. Kata-katanya terngiang terus di telinga seperti lagu favoritku. Firasatku mengatakan kami akan bertemu lagi.

Aku bersender pada dinding, dahiku dingin menyentuh keramik yang basah tersiram shower. Lirih aku berbisik. "Hatake Kakashi..."

Bibirku mengatup. Nama itu mengalir dengan lancar melewati lidahku. Aku putuskan aku menyukai namanya yang unik itu. Artinya scarecrow of dry land. Bukan berarti namaku juga tidak kalah lucu. Coba kau ketik Tenten di bar Google. Jangan heran kalau kau menemukan gambar sejenis merk makanan udang. Aku pun tertawa saat melihatnya.

Aku teringat sapu tangan abu-abu yang ia berikan. Dilihat dari brand-nya, tampaknya ia membeli sapu tangan itu di ecology shop downtown Konoha. Toko spesialis sapu tangan daur ulang, produk yang ramah lingkungan.

Tok! Tok!

"Tenten! Makan malam sudah siap." teriak Neji dari balik pintu.

"Iya! Sebentar!" balasku sembari mematikan shower.

Dia? Hyuga Neji. Teman dekatku dari kecil. Sepupu dari Hyuga Hinata, salah satu temanku juga. Mata lavender miliknya itu bukan karena dia buta, lho. Banyak yang menganggap dia cakep. Aku juga suka wajahnya, tapi kalau untuk dijadikan orang yang disuka, nggak deh. Orangnya dingin kayak es. Bukan tipe yang bisa dijadikan pacar. Cukup tahu saja dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Seringkali ia datang menginap untuk mengurusku yang tinggal sendiri semenjak kakakku bepergian keluar negeri.

"Hapemu bunyi tuh."

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku yang membuka pintu, handuk membalut badan.

Neji mengerdikkan bahu. "Unknown number."

Dahiku mengernyit. "Unknown number?" dengan rambut basah kuyup yang tak henti menetes aku bergegas menuju kamarku. Melihat tetesan air di lantai, Neji melemparkan handuk warna biru muda miliknya yang belum kering sehabis ia gunakan ke kepalaku. "Kau membasahi lantai. Keringkan dirimu dulu!" tukasnya tegas.

Aku tertawa geli menerima pemberiannya. "Sudah terlanjur basah, biarkan saja!" jawabku seadanya sebelum ngacir ke kamar, was-was agar tidak terpeleset. Aku tidak pedulikan death glare yang Neji tujukan padaku dan membanting pintu kamar, berusaha memperoleh sedikit privasi. Lalu seperti biasa aku loncat ke atas kasur dalam keadaan semi telanjang, kebiasaan buruk yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh adik-adik manis di rumah. Tanganku frantis mencari-cari sumber suara ribut hape di antara lipatan selimut. Saat tanganku mendapatkannya, aku segera memencet tombol gagang telepon hijau, sekilas mengerutkan dahi melihat tak ada nama kontak di layar handphone. "Halo?"

"Hei, ini Kakashi." jawab suara diujung sana.

Deg.

Tanpa dikomando badanku serentak beranjak ke posisi duduk. Saking kagetnya aku lupa akan keadaan berantakan kasurku dengan selimut yang miring ke salah satu sisi kasur. Saking labilnya posisiku sampai aku tergelincir bersama sang selimut ke lantai. Hard.

"Huwa~!"

Bruk!

"Aaaw!" jeritku kesakitan. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit terima kasih untuk sang selimut tebal, tapi yah kau tahulah, refleks. Seperti yang kuduga, dua orang itu seperti kebakaran jenggot mendengar teriakanku yang alay. Neji menggedor-gedor pintu dengan gaya paniknya sendiri. "Tenten! Aku boleh masuk?"

Yaitu tidak pernah mengakui kekhawatirannya akan diriku ini. Sementara Kakashi...

"Tenten? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

...

Haruskah aku merona sekarang?

"Aku baik-baik saja." bisikku ke Kakashi di seberang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya-"

Gratak!

"Tenten?" Neji mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Gagang pintu kamarku mulai dirusak olehnya. "Aku akan masuk!"

"Tung-" panik, bahkan aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku lebih memilih jawdropped melihat handukku yang tergeletak di lantai di bawahku. Handuk biru Neji juga bernasib sama.

"Tenten, kau benar-benar baik saja?"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." jawabku sambil membenamkan diri di dalam selimut. Kalau Neji mendobrak kedalam kamarku pas keadaanku begini bisa berabe.

"Aku masuk!"

"JANGAAAN!"

"Tenten? Siapa disana?"

Drak!

Shit, man! Aku langsung merampas handuk biru di lantai dengan gemas. Lekas aku berputar, menghadap pintu yang dengan cepat membuka.

"Ten-ubh!"

Yes! Handuk tadi mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku berlari menuju pintu menyeret serta selimut di badan. Derap langkah kakiku bertambah cepat ketika tangan Neji menyingkap kain handuk di wajahnya, insting bertarungnya terangsang mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aku langsung melakukan tendangan berputar ke dadanya, memukul Neji mundur. Bertumpu pada kakinya sebagai rem Neji langsung memasang kuda-kuda.

"PERVERT!"

Brak!

Neji yang dumbfounded melepas kuda-kudanya, garuk-garuk kepala. Dia kan khawatir? Kok malah ditendang?

.

.

.

.

.

Greek! Brak!

Fuh. Pintu jendela balkon kututup. Setelah mengenakan piyamaku yang nyaman aku bersender pada pagar balkoni, memandangi kota Konoha yang bertaburan bintang dari neon dan pijar. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup tetesan air dari lembaran helai rambutku. Cuaca akhir musim panas menjelang musim gugur memang tidak jelas. Panas tapi dingin.

"Hei...masih disana?"

Aku memejamkan mata, tersenyum. "Masih."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari seberang. "Kukira kakakmu berhasil melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu saat kau berteriak jangan."

Aku tertawa bersamanya. "Neji hanya salah paham. Dia memang penganut aliran ekstrim."

"Kukira dia masochist."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar tawanya lagi. Mengganti posisi handphone ke telinga kiri, aku mengacak-acak rambut santai. "So...what made you call me?"

Aku hampir bisa mendengar senyumannya saat dia bicara. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Aku mengecek kalender kamar dari pintu kaca balkon. Besok hari sabtu. "Mungkin."

Dia tertawa lagi. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Hei, aku ada urusan dengan seorang teman besok. Dan ya, now you're flirting with a highschool student." jawabku dengan sedikit sarkasme.

"So? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertemu besok siang. Bukan flirting karena aku sudah punya pacar dan ini hanya caraku untuk membalas budi."

Perlahan senyumku memudar. Begitu dia mengatakannya amarah memenuhi dadaku. Rasanya sesak. Tapi aku meyakinkan diriku perasaan aneh ini karena keadaan labil psikologis-ku yang sebentar lagi akan 'dapet'.

"Hn." responku mengikuti gaya Neji.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kukirim alamat tempatku tinggal lalu kau datang saja?"

Deg.

Oke. Yang barusan terdengar sugestif. Way too suggestive. Ke rumahnya? Aku tahu dia nggak bermaksud untuk membuatnya terdengar tidak pantas, tapi kedengarannya begitu. "Ke...tempatmu?" aku meneguk ludah. "Rumahmu...begitu?"

"Ya." jawabnya santai.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Lalu? Aku ke rumahmu untuk apa?"

"Menginap semalam."

Aku menganga mendengarnya. Saking kagetnya aku nyaris menjatuhkan hapeku. Nyaris! Bakal hancur berkeping-keping nih kalau tadi jatuh ke bawah. Wajar kan, soalnya apartemen tempatku tinggal berada di lantai dua puluh.

"Me...menginap? Kau yakin?"

"Yep." suaranya terdengar lebih dari yakin. "Langit musim panas terlihat lebih indah dari apartemenku."

Eh...

Aku sontak mendongak. Dari apartemenku ini, ada yang tidak bisa kulihat? Bintang-bintang? Langit kelam? Permata Konoha; lautan lampu neon di hamparan kota?

"Aku harap kau tahu kalau aku sedang menatap langit musim panas di saat ini juga."

Ia tertawa. "Aku harap kau tahu aku sedang melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Entahlah. Kurasa tak ada bedanya. Langit dimanapun sama."

"Oke. Dengar. Kurasa kau orang yang agak sulit. Kau butuh persuasi lebih dan aku tahu satu kata yang mampu membuatmu percaya dan ikut."

"Apa itu?"

"Obon."

_"Kaa-san, what is obon festival?"  
>Kaa-san, apa itu festival obon?<em>

_"It's the same kind of firework festival. Native Japanese used to celebrate it in an eventful festival where everyone gathered in order to honor the spirits of their ancestors. All in all, it's the most fun part for the summer break."  
>Itu semacam festival kembang Jepang merayakan festival yang ramai dimana semua orang berkumpul untuk menghormati roh-roh para leluhur mereka. Pendeknya, obon adalah bagian paling menyenangkan dari libur musim panas. <em>

_"That sounds fun. Isn't there any in Detroit, Kaa-san?"  
>Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Apa di Detroit orang-orang juga merayakannya, Kaa-san?<em>

_"No, honey. It's only held in Japan."  
>Tidak, sayang. Obon hanya dirayakan di Jepang.<em>

_"Aww. I wanna see the festival!"  
>Aww. Aku ingin melihat festivalnya!<em>

_"I'm sure someday Tou-san will take us all to see the festival. Kaa-san was born there, after all."  
>Aku yakin Tou-san akan membawa kita berempat ke festival itu suatu hari nanti. Lagipula dulu Kaa-san lahir disana.<em>

Aku memejamkan mata. Festival obon, ya...meski lama di Jepang aku tidak pernah mau pergi. Aku lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sakit tiap kali Ayame jatuh sakit. Aku melihat yukata dimana-mana menjelang festival tapi tidak pernah benar-benar mengunjungi satupun. Itu karena satu hal. Ada yang tidak ada. Dan kekurangan itu fatal.

Tidak akan ada Tou-san bersamaku disana.

"..."

"Tenten?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana?"

Aku terhenyak. Bagaimana? Harusnya aku yang tanya! Aku harus jawab bagaimana?

"Kalau hanya festival obon, di dekat sini juga ada..." aku memberi alasan.

"Obon disini beda, dirayakan empat hari berturut-turut. Diadakannya di dekat pinggir sungai yang kemarin. Kebetulan ada kuil yang terkenal di dekatnya. Ramai, lho."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada gunanya untuk menginap..." hindarku lagi.

"Oh, tentang itu..."

"..."

"...ada acara fall countdown di daerah sini, kita bisa melihat matahari terbit musim gugur yang pertama. Posisi strategis ada di apartemenku."

Deg.

"Alasan sebenarnya sih karena ada teropong bintang di balkonku."

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin kau mau ikut melihat meteor Halley secara dekat, kan?"

"Heeeh?"

"Tahun ini, besok malam meteor Halley posisinya dapat dilihat melalui teropong bintang. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa, aku tidak memaksa..."

"Tung-"

"76 tahun sekali saja bisa dilihat. Sayang kau tidak bisa ikut. Sudah, ya..."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Dia pintar memanasiku agar mau menginap di tempatnya. Baiklah. "Kakashi! Aku ikuuuuut!"

.

.

.

.

Oke. Aku tahu awalnya aku tidak tertarik dengan obon atau semacamnya. Tapi dengan iming-imingan melihat komet Halley, aku ikut dengan sukarela. Kenapa? Mudah saja.

I fuckin love stars!

Aku suka sekali bintang!

Meski komet bukan bintang, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan bintang aku suka!

Sama-sama bersinar dan menghiasi langit. Romantis banget.

"Jadi, kamu setuju mau menginap di rumahnya?" tanya Sakura yang berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menyeruput es jeruknya. Mata emeraldnya mengamati tiap goresan pulpenku yang tak henti menyalin peer matiknya. "Ya."

"Kau gila? Kau kenal dia kurang dari sehari dan sekarang kau sudah mau menginap di tempatnya? Tenten!"

Aku melepas kedua tanganku dari telingaku yang sengaja kugunakan untuk menutup telinga. "Aku mendengarmu, Sakura. Tidak perlu teriak."

"Ini serius, Tenten! Kau tidak tahu jika dia psikopat atau sejenisnya! Atau dia paedofilia! Bahkan bukan nggak mungkin kalau dia penjual perempuan dan anak-anak-" kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh lemon cake yang kujejalkan ke mulutnya.

"Calm down, girl. Kau kelewat paranoid. Kau pikir gelar juara kendoku untuk apa? Pajangan? Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

Gadis berambut pink itu menggerutu, tangannya sibuk menyapu noda krim di pipinya. "Kau tidak boleh meremehkan laki-laki, Tenten. Mereka itu licik."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Terkadang Sakura berlebihan dalam menanggapi hal-hal begini. Kuakui ucapannya ada benarnya juga. "Itulah kenapa aku membawa beberapa senjata. Kalung ini?" aku menekan pendant kalungku, bentuknya seperti bulan sabit. "Ini celurit."

Sakura berkedip.

"Di saku celanaku? Ada pisau mini. Di tasku? Belati."

Masih berkedip.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat membawa bat baseball tapi it would be too obvious."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Aku menyengir. "Di dalam bra-ku ada-"

"STOP!" Sakura menutup telinganya. "Aku juga tidak mau tahu kalau di tempat lain ada-"

Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Menarik tangannya cepat, aku berteriak. "Di celana dalamku juga ada, Sakura!"

Air muka Sakura memucat mendengarku berteriak, rupanya suaraku menarik perhatian semua pelanggan cafe favorit kami. Semua kepala berputar menatapku yang terbahak-bahak.

"Tenten!" bentaknya kesal.

Aku tidak memedulikan Sakura dan gengsinya yang segede jidatnya itu. Tawaku berderai tak henti-henti.

"Oke, kau mulai menyebalkan, Tenten!" ucapnya dengan muka merah.

"Aha-ahahahaha! Mukamu aneh, Sakura!"

Ia menghela napas, menyenderkan dagu di telapak tangan. "Aku bisa ikutan tidak waras kalau terus berteman dengan mickey mouse sepertimu."

"Well..." aku tersenyum-senyum. "...mickey mouse tidak diciptakan Walt Disney untuk membuat anak-anak seluruh dunia waras. Justru kebalikan."

Mata emerald menyipit. "Yeah. Aku bisa melihatnya di hadapanku sekarang."

"Oh! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus mengejar kereta!" seruku melihat jam tangan. "Makasih peernya ya, Sakura-chan! Auf wiedersehn!" ucapku, terburu-buru memasukkan seluruh alat tulis kedalam tas sebelum bergegas pergi.

"Ah, hei! Siapa yang bayar, nih?"

"Dan danke untuk makan siangnya!"

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendongak. "I...ini..."

Di hadapanku berdiri bangunan apartemen mewah setinggi kira-kira dua puluh lima tingkat. Ragu, aku melihat kembali ke alamat yang terpampang di layar hapeku. Benar, kok. Tapi...

'Étoile Appartement'

Aku sweatdropped. Qui est trop beau pour être vrai! Trop...d'elite. Atau jermannya das ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zu elite.

Mantap banget! Apa benar laki-laki yang menolongku kemarin tinggal disini? Ah, jangan-jangan Sakura benar. Dia orang yang sebenarnya menjual gadis-gadis seperti aku ini! Atau lebih parah, dia menjual organ tubuh manusia! Tidak, tidak! Tapi penampilannya tidak seperti orang super kaya yang mampu tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ukh...

Aku melangkah terhuyung ke resepsionis. Ke-elitan decor dan interior tempat ini too breathtaking. "Ee...e...permisi..." sapaku pada resepsionis. "Anu...apa benar Hatake Kakashi-san tinggal disini, mademoiselle?"

Tanpa tahu-tahu resepsionis berhidung bengkok itu mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di layar komputernya. "Laissez-moi voir en premier. Êtes-vous par hasard ont pris rencontre avec lui?"

Aku berkedip tolol mendengarnya. Barusan bahasa perancis, ya? Aku sudah agak lupa pelajaran bahasa perancisku. "Erm...sie sprechen deutsch mit mir? Ich bin nicht flie£en Französisch."

Menatap padaku, resepsionis itu tersenyum. "N'est-ce pas? Désolé. Was ist jetzt? Sie können flie£en sein jetzt?"

Aku tersenyum balik padanya. "Viel besser. So, Hatake-san lebt hier?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ja, er lebt hier. Sie sind der Gast?"

Aku menggaruk pipi. "Wie kann ich sagen, dass es...ah, sagte er mir ind dieser Zeit zu komme."

"Hmm...sind Sie verpassen Tenten?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Das bin ich."

"Oh! Sie sind die, die er angeblich zu erfüllen ist. Komm! Er wartet schon auf Sie!"

Eh? Orang itu sudah menungguku? "Bist du sicher?"

Dia mengangguk cepat. "Naik saja lift disana itu ke lantai 25." ujarnya kali ini dalam bahasa jepang. Sialan, tahu gitu dari awal aja bahasa jepang semuanya."Begitu pintu terbuka, seluruh lantai 25 itu kamar Hatake-san yang kau cari, minna-san."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka di depanku. Aku jadi was-was. Di tv aku pernah menonton film dimana apartemen mewah orang kaya itu pintunya adalah pintu lift. Jadi tiap tingkat apartemennya adalah kamar dari pemilik yang berbeda. Tapi aku tidak menyangka di Jepang juga ada yang beginian. Sekaya apa sih si Hatake itu sampai bisa tinggal di lantai teratas apartemen teuer begini?

Mataku langsung disambut ruang tamu mewah pemanja mata. Dari arsitektur hingga design decor sampai interior...ukh. Speechless! Aku cuma bisa menganga.

Perlahan aku coba untuk melangkah keluar dari lift.

"Permisi..."

...

Tak ada jawaban. Aku menengok ke segala arah. Ada tangga ke atas di sebelah pintu besar yang tertutup. Aneh. Bukankah ini sudah lantai teratas? Dari bentuknya sepertinya model ruangan apartemen disini tidak mempunyai lantai dua.

"Pakkun, sini!"

Aku mengangkat alis. Kakashi?

Aku berlari kecil menuju tangga. "Hatake-san?"

Guk! Guk!

"Wuaaah!" teriakku kaget. Anjing berwarna putih berbulu panjang berdiri menerkamku hingga jatuh ke belakang. Kejadiannya begitu cepat aku tidak sempat mengantisipasi jatuhku. Datangnya beberapa ekor anjing lain juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Siapa disitu?"

"Hatake-san! Tolong-hahahahaha! Aduh! Kyahahaha! Geli! Hei! Disitu jangan dijilat! Huahahaha!"

Sosok maskulin berambut silver menuruni tangga. Teriknya sinar matahari membuat siluetnya tampak tebal. "Tenten?"

"Aduh, sudah, sudah!" kataku sambil menenangkan anjing-anjing lucu disekelilingku. Mereka ada banyak. Bangun untuk duduk, aku tidak berharap untuk melihat sosoknya yang semi-telanjang dengan selembar kain handuk. Sixpack miliknya tidak mengecewakan untuk dilihat, sih.

"Eh-KYAAAAA!"

"Eh? Eh?" dia tampak kebingungan.

Aku menutup mataku, pipiku terasa panas. "A-aku minta maaf! Aku nggak bermaksud-"

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah." jawabnya. Dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar menyadari apa yang kulihat.

Ia melangkah mendekat, "Aku baru saja mentas dari jacuzzi-"

Slip!

Aku yang mengintip dari sela-sela jari bertemu mata dengannya, mulut sama-sama menganga ketika tubuh Kakashi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"KYAAA!"

"WUAH!"

Bruk!

...

"Adududuh..." rintihku kesakitan, memegangi kepala yang lagi-lagi menghantam lantai. "Kamu ngapain, sih?"

"Maaf. Aku terpeleset."

Aku mendecak kesal. "Kalau aku gegar otak gimana-"

Deg.

"Maaf, ya." ucapnya serius. Mata onyx miliknya menatap padaku. Rambut silvernya yang tajam merunduk kebawah karena basah. Badannya yang lebar dan kekar memenjarakanku. Sinar matahari dari pintu atas memberi kesan 'cool' pada profilnya sekarang. Samar aku mencium harum bath gel dari tetesan air di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Deg.

Terlepas dari masker bodoh di wajahnya, aku langsung merasa baik-baik saja.

"I...iya..."

Dia tersenyum ala rubah. "Baguslah."

"Eng...bagus sih bagus, tapi..." aku menggigit bibir, "...please get up."

"Ah, iya." Ia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun di tengah jalan anjingnya yang berwarna coklat memutuskan untuk menggigit handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan kabur bersamanya. Ah, ecchi shonen.

"!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

How did I get into this mess?

.

.

.

.

Kamus ketjil (tidak juga…)  
>Soiree: Sleepoveracara menginap  
>'Étoile Appartement': Apartemen Bintang<br>Qui est trop beau pour être vrai! Trop...d'elite: Das ist zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zu elite. : Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan. Terlalu…elit.  
>Mademoiselle: Nona<br>Laissez-moi voir en premier. Êtes-vous par hasard ont pris rencontre avec lui: Biarkan aku melihat sebentar. Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengannya?  
>Erm...sie sprechen deutsch mit mir? Ich bin nicht flieβen Französisch: Erm…apa kau bisa berbahasa jerman? Aku tidak terlalu fasih bahasa Perancis.<br>N'est-ce pas? Désolé (perancis) Was ist jetzt? Sie können flieβen sein jetzt? (jerman) : Begitukah? Maafkan saya. Bagaimana sekarang? Anda mengerti sekarang?  
>Viel besser. So, Hatake-san lebt hier?: Lebih baik. Jadi, apa Hatake-san tinggal disini?<br>Ja, er lebt hier. Sie sind der Gast?: Ya, dia tinggal disini. Apa kau tamunya?  
>Wie kann ich sagen, dass es...ah, sagte er mir ind dieser Zeit zu komme: Bagaimana bilangnya, ya…ah, dia memintaku untuk datang.<br>Hmm...sind Sie verpassen Tenten?: Hmm…apa anda Tenten?  
>Das bin ich.: Itu aku.<br>Oh! Sie sind die, die er angeblich zu erfüllen ist. Komm! Er wartet schon auf Sie!: Oh! Kau orang yang akan dia temui. Silakan! Dia sudah menunggu anda!  
>Bist du sicher?: Kau yakin?<p> 


End file.
